


Oriente Sole

by Mr_Spirit



Series: Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Series: Lovely Story-恋爱轻喜剧 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479167





	Oriente Sole

  
Oriente Sole  
  
00.  
【】“父亲，你能想象吗？某天一觉醒来，天使把人类变成丧尸。柯克日记，3020年8月18日，今天也是晴天。”【】  
  
01.  
柯克的每一篇语音日记总是这样开头，他说完之后迅速关闭录音笔，以免一直待机耗电。五号电池可是这年头最贵的东西之一，即使你手握着大把美元也不一定能买到电池。药品和食物才是末日时期流通货币，而大块黄金还不如一条烂裤子垫在脑袋下来得舒服。  
水井的最后一桶水用尽后，吉姆·柯克决定在秋季的第一天离开爱荷华。他记得两个月前从收音机听到北部湾庇护所仍然开放，但此后再无消息，因为不久后柯克用收音机敲碎了企图踢倒水桶的丧尸的脑袋。  
它，或者说是“她”，向柯克借过皂角粉清洗花裙子，垂在柯克手臂上带着奶香的发丝像一个邀请。他想象着她包裹在艳红色裙子里的美妙屁股，咧嘴笑着多送了珍妮一桶干净井水。可就在第二天黎明时刻，三个天使落在了柯克的村庄，他躲在稻草堆里躲过一劫，而珍妮没有躲过。  
有人说天使降临人间只是把强盗、小偷、强奸犯变成丧尸，人们用霰弹枪轰爆丧尸头颅时就像替天行道，颇有铲除异己建立美好和谐家园的意味。  
当梵蒂冈大教堂的主教也变成丧尸时，人们才发觉事情不对，离十字架更近的大善人似乎更容易被天使瞧上。那些混身散发白光，后背舒展柔软细腻白色羽毛，头顶悬浮温暖圆环的超自然生物并分不出好人与坏人的差别。它们会把所有两条腿生物变成丧尸，抖抖翅膀飞到云朵之间开聚会，欢笑畅饮醇香的葡萄酒。  
如今，还未被变成丧尸的人类主要分为两群，有一半的人坚持认为自己的祈祷不够真诚，假如在身上写满血书圣经铭文，或许天使会把他们变为同类；而另一半人坚持认为天使即是恶魔，被转化的丧尸仍然是人类同胞，假如杀光所有天使，或许人类就能回到过去。  
吉姆·柯克敲碎珍妮脑壳时，就知道自己肯定不属于第二类。他背上装在牛皮登山包的全部家当，脖子上挂着一块来自已故父亲的蓝玻璃，徒步走向未知的北部湾。  
  
02.  
【】“酷，我居然遇到了一个人类！柯克日记，3020年10月31日。”【】  
  
  
“伙计，你需要帮忙吗？”柯克停下脚踏车，朝几米外站在一辆摩托车旁愁眉苦脸的男人问。凌晨四点的阳光已经渗透云层，差不多能让人看清公路上的情况，这也是最适合赶路的时刻。  
天使降临人间后的八个月，白天阳光已经刺眼到不适合人类日常活动，而漆黑浓夜又是丧尸的自由乐园，寥寥无几的正常人只能在傍晚和黎明活动。  
这两个月里柯克没有遇到任何一个正常人，也没能幸运捡到无线电收音机或是还能发动的四轮车。小脚踏车骑起来并不舒服，这几天也在发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的不详声音，随时可能坏在路边。这个站在摩托车旁的男人给他点燃了一丝希望，或许柯克可以帮他修车，和他一起上路，搭个伙伴。  
柯克问话后，那人耸了耸肩没有回答。保险起见，柯克还是带上了防身用棒球棒，胸前口袋放着小匕首，走得更近观察摩托车。“你……会修它，吗？”他摘掉墨镜对柯克晃了晃，露出一对浅金色的眼睛，他不是丧尸。柯克蹲在车前观察几圈，发现这台摩托车发动机坏了，摇摇头表示自己无能为力。  
男人沮丧地叹了口气，友好地伸出右手拍拍柯克肩膀，手臂挂在他的肩上开始闲聊：“可惜，你从哪儿来？”  
“爱荷华。你呢？”  
他指向北方又像是东北方，但没有确切说地名，继续问：“你只有一个，人？爱，荷华还有其他人吗？”  
“是的，我只有一个人，像你一样。”柯克拍了拍他的手说，“我觉得爱荷华已经没有人类了，听说北方有庇护所，你要一起去吗？”  
柯克突然感觉压在自己肩膀的手掌变沉，他用力一推但对方纹丝不动，好像手掌粘在了自己身上。他深呼吸左手握拳，回忆起派克叔叔教的防身术，猛地冲击对方下腹。同时右手顶撞下巴，一不留神打掉了那人的墨镜，露出两只金得吓人的眼睛。  
“等等，你不是人类？！”柯克大声惊叫，“男人”的双手像锁拷箍紧他的脖子，两只金币一样眼睛与柯克对视时让人眩晕。“他”挑起嘴角吐出两个单词：“有趣，人类。”，身后张开两片白色羽翼，就像所有天使传闻中描述的那样——它们带着一尘不染的白色降临人间，带来的绝不是鼓舞人心的好消息。  
柯克遗憾地想到，自己马上就要变成和珍妮一样的暗绿皮肤丧尸，他的录音笔还只用了百分之五的内存，脚踏车还……  
接着，柯克脸上飞溅了一些粘乎乎的液体，耷拉在他的眉毛上。他听到金属与肉块摩擦穿刺的声音，勉强睁开眼发现白色天使倒在地上，对面站着一个和自己差不多狼狈的乱糟糟黑发男子。  
“嗨，你好。”黑发男子是语言流畅的人类，冲柯克打了一个最蹩脚的招呼。  
“你知道你干了什么吗——他——它是一个天使，然后你——”  
“对，我刚刚帮你杀了差一点就掐死你的长着白色翅膀的，天使，这么看来我是救了你，兄弟。”面前的黑发人无所谓地撇了撇嘴，把带着金色血液的锯齿折刀伸进污浊的水坑里搅了搅，利刃收回大腿刀鞘的生硬响声硌得柯克牙根发痒。  
柯克努力别过脸不想看倒在自己面前的天使尸体，咽了口唾沫跨过它时还是瞟到了浸在金色血泊里的纯白羽翼。  
“你刚刚在与神做对。”柯克挤出一句话。  
“而且你也是我的同谋，毕竟我可没对天使的脸揍出第一拳。”他放弃了把天使尸体拖进水坑里，索性踢到路边让它滚进枯草堆，气喘吁吁地向停在路边的一辆美丽皮卡车走去。  
“我建议你快点离开这里，天快亮了。”他对柯克说，语气平淡。  
“那你愿意载我一程吗？无名氏先生。”  
黑发亚裔人顿了顿，从驾驶座上面拿出墨镜戴上，防止被初生朝阳晒瞎双眼。“我要去的地方会有很多丧尸，希望你会用枪。”他手往副驾驶指了指，座位上摆着一堆很明显是从别人手里抢来的霰弹枪。  
柯克咧开嘴笑了一下爬上车，一股脑把枪都挤到座位下面，让装了两个大男人的车厢变得拥挤。“看来无名氏先生是神枪手？”  
“我叫苏鲁光，不是‘无名氏先生’，如果你不想体验从140迈行驶的车上滚落那我建议你闭嘴。”  
好吧，柯克抱紧双肩包往窗边靠了靠，离这个刻薄的亚裔人远一点。  
“我叫吉姆……”  
“柯克，你肩膀上的布贴写着呢，爱荷华野人。”  
“旧金山呆子。”他也看到了苏鲁夹克袖子上的布贴，是两棵绿色椰子树之间刺绣几道橙色阳光，配上白底红字的“圣弗朗西斯科”。  
柯克脱口而出后就后悔了，感觉下一秒就能体验“从140迈行驶的车上滚落”，但是他安生地在座位上坐了很久，期间苏鲁光只字未发。直到从公路尽头炸出的阳光照亮后视镜上挂的小玩意——一只缺了腿和眼睛的破泰迪熊，随着车厢摇晃，像被吊死在圣光下的死囚犯。  
“我第一次见到有司机用泰迪熊做幸运物。”柯克朝泰迪熊呶呶嘴，想要打破车厢内凝固的气氛。  
苏鲁从墨镜上抬起半只眼睛，瞟了它一眼，专注看向前方道路。“那是帕维尔的泰迪熊，不是我的。”  
“哦，帕维尔，听起来像你弟弟？”  
“算是吧，他失踪了。”苏鲁行云流水地摆弄方向盘转过一个直角弯，巧妙避开了道路拐角的一堆丧尸尸体。“柯克先生，如果你只是想闲聊，请找一个更好的话题。”  
“那您有什么高见呢，苏鲁先生？”柯克要被苏鲁这种浅淡又趾高气扬的语气激怒了，他的右手摸到一把霰弹枪，假如他再说一句——  
“不如聊聊天气？”  
天哪，这得是多死板又无聊的人才会在末日的早晨七点十五分聊起天气。  
柯克往后一仰，手松开了车座位下的霰弹枪。  
  
03.  
【】“苏鲁说他从旧金山湾区出发已经走了13个月，直到遇到我，他上周刚过了二十五岁生日，可是他看上去甚至只有二十岁！（也许亚洲人都是娃娃脸？）柯克日记，3020年12月23日。”【】  
  
  
“北方的庇护所已经崩溃，我的上一个同行人是从那儿逃出来的。”他们相遇的当晚，苏鲁这样说。柯克没有问那位同行人的下落，只是觉得从心底席卷而来失望和沮丧，一时间不知道该继续往那儿走。蓝色酒精火焰在柯克蓝色的眼睛里跳着，黑发青年拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰似地说：“跟着我吧，和我一起去目的地。”  
相处两个月后柯克和苏鲁达成了平衡点：苏鲁不允许柯克开各种奇怪玩笑，而柯克不允许苏鲁摆出趾高气扬的态度——虽然柯克觉得 “玩笑”只是爱荷华人的日常聊天，苏鲁觉得 “趾高气扬”只是他的性格使然。  
他们已经从爱荷华开出了300公里，每日天气都在肉眼可见地变得更寒冷，天空充满灰色和蓝色的游云，被风扯成有气无力的碎片。选择行驶路线时首先要避开城镇，因为这里丧尸密度最高。寻找日常用品补给应该去公路旁加油站，既有汽油也有生活必需品。国家信号中心也充满僵尸，卫星电话和GPS都不管用，唯有纸质地图最为靠谱。  
所有尚在活动的人类都知道要避免和丧尸碰面，并不是因为枪械火力不足无法杀死丧尸，而是因为受伤后救治十分困难。没有医用酒精的情况下，高浓度伏特加也被迫上阵，所以酒精成了继药品之后的抢手货，除去消毒作用更多是一种心理安慰。  
苏鲁的行头带的很足，他们不太需要为这些东西担心，柯克有时觉得对方准备的两份洗漱套装、座位上的两个同款靠垫、两套野炊餐具是留给将要在旅途上遇到的“另一半”（谁不想来一场轰轰烈烈的末日偶遇恋爱）。某天早晨，柯克发现自己的牙刷被红尾松鼠叼走之后，苏鲁拆开崭新洗漱套装丢给他新牙刷，站在他的身边开始清晨洗漱。白色泡沫顺着男人喉结流下，他抹了一掌继续漱口，转过头叮嘱柯克：“看好牙刷，别再让松鼠叼走了！”  
没有人想轰轰烈烈地偶遇谈恋爱，柯克确定。  
  
柯克也觉得苏鲁光算不上朋友，只能算一个同行人。他们交换过各自的家乡信息、对自热罐头口味的偏好、还有趁手防身武器选择，除此以外柯克一无所知。包括苏鲁与他第一次相遇时说的目的地究竟在哪里，对方也只会说“跟着就是了”。  
只要给柯克三天，他能熟知任何一个陌生人的幸运日，甚至泡到他（或她）的兄弟姐妹。苏鲁就是那个一毛不拔，最难对付的硬骨头。每当夜晚苏鲁睡着时，柯克都会好奇苏鲁驾驶座下上锁的抽屉里装着什么东西。他会在车辆停靠路边休息时爬到驾驶室，假装在研究仪表盘同时用脚后跟踢一踢抽屉，推测里面肯定装了东西。  
把地图摊开在车盖上认真研究的苏鲁会严肃地敲车窗，眉毛一皱让他不要乱碰。  
凌晨四点，柯克从硬板座椅上直起身子活动僵硬背部，第一次发现明尼苏达州的黎明充满颓唐的干枯气味，黑色的桦树上站着黑色的三头乌鸦。他突然意识到这是“真正的冬天的味道”，爱荷华的屋檐冰凌和自然湖泊溜冰场完全比不上。  
他立刻从背包里翻出了所有能穿的衣服套在身上，还裹进了鹿皮毯子，仍然觉得冷风从每一寸毛孔直逼体内。于是他抽了抽鼻子，靠得离蜷缩在驾驶座的苏鲁近了些，终于在面对面的呼吸中感到温暖。  
冬天以后他们的活动时间变长，除正午之外的太阳也能让人忍受，甚至在早上十点之前不用戴墨镜。苏鲁一本正经地说这是因为“天使们终于玩累了，要过圣诞节”，柯克会丧气地反驳“你确定天使的圣诞节不是把丧尸挂在圣诞树上当蜡烛点？”  
确实，他们一路来遇到的丧尸尸体足够点燃装饰一棵巨型圣诞树。  
  
出乎预料的是，明尼亚波利的卡洪湖公园仍然保留人类文明的痕迹，随便走几步便能看到绿色塑料垃圾桶顽强的残骸，颤颤巍巍保持着挺立的姿势朝过路人张开大嘴。道路两边的旅店和便利店早已不是原先的窗明几净，插在窗台上的玻璃碎片反射刺目的冬日初阳，闪得人睁不开眼。  
副驾驶的柯克看到冰冻湖面中央站着一只巨型山雀，正在凶猛地撕扯一只六脚灰狼，下意识攥紧了挎在身上的改装霰弹枪。  
这个时候游荡在公路上的非人类活物着实不能被称作“生物”，天使把人类变成丧尸也或多或少地影响了其他生物。豺狼虎豹变得温顺，双头麻雀称霸四方，食物链顶端的竟然是雪白的大脚兔子。  
落日后气温骤然下降，夹杂泥土和冰粒的寒风变成夺人性命的暗器，冷不丁划过皮肤割出血淋淋的口子。夜空像黑洞，不仅吞噬所有的光明，也贪婪咀嚼所有的声音。苏鲁从冰窟窿里抓到几条没有变异的鲑鱼，作为好几周罐头食品后最犒劳人心的珍馐。  
柯克不知道从哪个加油站里摸到了半支高焦油香烟，它不是被人抽剩的，而是保留了完整刀切平面，应该有人切掉了半截。  
他就着甲烷打火机狠狠地吸了一口充满柴油和煤灰的味道，递到苏鲁的面前。“我不……”“不要拒绝，这可能是美国本土上的最后一根烟。”  
“不可能，你在胡说八道。”  
“杀死天使也是胡说八道吗？”柯克又吸了一口，轻描淡写地说。  
“你赢了。”苏鲁耸耸肩，从他的食指和中指之间抽过香烟，咬上湿漉漉的烟蒂吸了一口，吐出一缕灰白的烟。  
  


04  
【】“北方一无所获，我们究竟该去哪儿？ 柯克日记，3021年3月27日。”【】  
  
时至今日，苏鲁和柯克在公路上见到任何生物或非生物都不足为奇。然而在四月的第一天黎明，刺目阳光还未刺穿爱荷华清晨浓雾，苏鲁双腿敲在方向盘上，仰面躺在黏腻的潮湿空气里小憩。  
“你，你得来看看这个。”柯克上气不接下气的声音传入耳中，惊得他拿起霰弹枪冲矮树林，循着声音跑了五分钟后他见到站在一棵野树下的吉姆·柯克。  
他肆无忌惮地嘲笑着端着枪一脸警惕的苏鲁，落了一地的黄杏和青年的金发一样刺眼。它们在深棕色的泥土上排排坐，垫着腐烂的深绿叶子，像白送到乞丐面前的满地黄金。  
“哦，这他妈的……”  
“疯狂极了，谁能想到我们会在狗屎末日里找到熟透的杏子。”柯克捡起一个杏，像棒球丢球手一样抡起胳膊，画个大圆把黄杏砸中对面树干中央，啪叽留下橙黄色的果肉。  
“别浪费，这些足够我们吃到秋天，可以酿酒，晒干……”“你不想现在就来一个吗？”柯克随手捡起一个，在干巴巴的褪色T恤下摆擦了擦，送到苏鲁眼前。  
苏鲁干裂的嘴唇完全被杏子介于熟透和腐烂之间的甜腻味吸引了，他不顾什么是否有农药是否有环境污染，伸手接过柯克的杏子放在手心摩挲，搓掉杏子表面的绒毛。  
他两口吃完了第一个，拿起第二个的时候柯克突然转头，叼着一个最黄的凑到苏鲁嘴边，蓝灿灿的眼睛满是期待和鼓舞。苏鲁咬上了男人嘴里的黄杏，让迸发而出的果汁顺着嘴唇流到下巴，划过喉结落到胸膛，和干净衬衣黏在一起散发着廉价果糖的味道。  
然后——  
他们像每一个会在树林里偷腥的情侣一样互相拔掉衣服，当柯克手握苏鲁阴茎时对方憋红着脸，上下牙用力把杏核咬得咯吱响。苏鲁垂下了浓黑色的眉毛，鼻子往活动在自己双腿间的柯克头顶喷气，双手抓着柯克脑后过长的金色短发。  
柯克抬起对方的大腿，把他顶在崎岖的树干上用力插入又抽出。苏鲁的鼻腔你发出浓重的呻吟，一半是因为柯克的老二碾过他的敏感点，一半是因为身后的树干把人硌得生疼。  
头顶的杏树也剧烈颤抖着，震落了一个摇摇欲坠的黄杏，“啪”地砸在柯克肩膀，滚落到棕黑土地里。  
  
苏鲁在杏树后面发现了一栋废弃房屋，一个人去探查时柯克靠在饱经沧桑的皮卡边上嗑杏子，思考方才突如其来的性爱是不是戳中亚裔人敏感内心，所以苏鲁才会单独行动。  
半小时后苏鲁出现了，“你要剪一下头发，吉姆。”苏鲁咬着下嘴唇比划道，柯克到工具包里翻找小刀时，对方左手拿着半块碎玻璃镜，右手握着锯齿折刀。  
“不，不，那不是理发刀，阿光。”  
“但是它像理发刀一样锋利好用！”苏鲁站在柯克身后大声说，手指拨弄着他脑后过长的金发，“我保证很快结束。”柯克仍有些迟疑，但感到四根指头顺着后脑勺一路向下，摸到上半截脊椎骨却戛然而止。“夏天要来了，头发长会很热。”  
“好吧，谢了。”他妥协了，在密密匝匝的剪切声中纹丝不动地让苏鲁为自己理发，落在地上的浓金色头发像太阳鸟的羽毛。柯克发誓在理发的十几分钟内，苏鲁的脸绝对比平时红了三度。  
冰凉的刀片从后脑勺绕到他的面前，苏鲁开始剃掉短粗胡子，手指捏着柯克下巴让他照着镜子。“大功告成。”“手艺真不错，阿光。”柯克摸着自己脖子前后左右地看着， 抓住了他的手腕在手臂内侧吻了一下。  
还好，苏鲁猛地抽走手腕时折刀已经折叠收起，否则柯克会死于一次免费理发。  
  
  
05.  
【】“一部愚蠢的丧尸片没有被丧尸咬的情节是不完美的。柯克日记，3021年11月31日。”【】  
  
  
这年冬天，苏鲁和柯克原本打算离开杏子小屋去往南部，但还未到达那篇迷离奇怪的土地，先被两只猝不及防冒出的丧尸截获。  
或许是游荡两年后有些掉以轻心安于现状，或许是冒着腐臭气味的沼泽蛊惑人心，最终结局就是两只丧尸从后偷袭蹲在水池边洗衣服的苏鲁，柯克举着霰弹枪打死了第一个，但激怒了第二个。  
它把苏鲁推进水池里转向柯克，枪管卡壳的霰弹枪还能当做铁棍挥舞，所以柯克用枪管贯穿它的脑子。当柯克从水里拉起苏鲁时，濒死的丧尸猛地跃起朝柯克右肩来了一口，而浑身透湿的苏鲁用藏在袖管的刀片彻底让它不能动弹。  
柯克的肩膀在流血，暗红色的血液像粘液，从断裂的花茎里流出来。  
像黑豹一样跃起的苏鲁跑向皮卡车，打开座位底下的抽屉拿出崭新的纱布、止疼片、整瓶酒精。“只是医疗箱，我还以为你藏了什么宝贝。”柯克靠在石头上说，丧尸的咬伤没有想象中的疼。  
“操，操，我止不住血，吉姆……”  
“嘿嘿嘿，别慌，你的手一向很稳。”柯克艰难地抬起手按在苏鲁鲜红的手掌上，贴近他的耳边说：“按紧它，就像你把我按在你的身上操一样。”  
“也就只有你在大出血时还能开这种玩笑。”  
柯克的黄色笑话可能真的起了作用，鲜血不再从苏鲁的指缝里汩汩流出，他们安静地躺和跪在橄榄绿的土地上，看着血液渗进泥土，把身下的脏绿色苔藓染成黑色。  
“我再去打点水。”片刻沉默之后苏鲁离开了，柯克知道他只是不忍心继续看着自己肩膀被撕裂的伤口，和周围逐渐变绿的皮肤，他知道他将会会变成丧尸。  
詹姆斯·T·柯克要死了，虽然不是现在。  
  
【】“柯克日记，3022年1月1日。整整三年了。”【】  
  
柯克哑着嗓子冲录音笔说着，这只陪伴他一路走来的银色录音笔还在顽强支撑着，存储器显示已经存满99%，再多说三句就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。苏鲁依然坚持和他睡在一起，手指在冬季深夜无意地搭在一起，甚至有时候当他们来一发口活的时候，苏鲁会打趣道“你的老二好像更绿了”。  
可金发男人身上的肉体变化是无法回避的，柯克开始偏好半生不熟的肉类，声音越来越沙哑，行动缓慢……他们都没见过人类缓慢变成丧尸的过程，不知道何时会达到一触即发的临界点。  
柯克也建议过苏鲁一个人继续离开，苏鲁摇摇头表示拒绝，他孤独地坐在大石头上，双腿一晃一晃地摇摆。“后备箱里还有黄杏酒，我们要庆祝一下新年。”  
潮湿地区点燃篝火花了更长时间，当苏鲁开始哼乡村歌谣时酒瓶已经空了三个，他醉醺醺地朝柯克伸手。柯克握住了他的手，拉入怀中——  
Willow trees, streetlights and butterflies……  
Open fields, bumble bees and dandelions……  
June bugs and bottles glow emerald……  
Spiderwebs, thunderclouds and animals……*【】批注：”Vale Of Tears” from Silver Tomb For The Kingfisher by Jay Clifford 2011.9.  
一对青色的尖齿架在苏鲁的脖子侧面，轻轻地压出一滴鲜红的血液。吉姆对苏鲁张大嘴巴，嘴角挂着一滴口水。  
苏鲁推开了他，什么都没说，只是转身离开。留下张大嘴巴的柯克呆站在火堆旁边，热烘烘的火苗烤得他浑身发烫。  
  
黑发男人辗转反侧了一晚上，第二天早上拉着同样辗转反侧一整夜的柯克，站在皮卡车前面，车盖上放着最后一把满弹霰弹枪。  
“吉姆……”  
“我要变成丧尸了，你必须杀了我，砰！”金发男人说，右手食指对着自己的太阳穴开枪。“昨晚我差点吃了你！”  
你必须作出选择。  
苏鲁脑海里的一个声音大声说着，他的理智逐渐占上风，食指已经扣在扳机上。柯克距离他只有二十厘米，近距离不可能射歪。柯克往前迈了两步，苏鲁既没有退后也没有抬起枪，依然低着头盯着地上青苔，慢慢把粪便团成球的黑甲虫，和天边慢慢划出的一丝光亮。  
“你不需要做选择，阿光，这不是一道选择题。”柯克笑着说。“我爱过你，甜心。”  
“我也是。”苏鲁闭上了眼睛，太阳在地平线上划着了一根火柴，“唰”地点亮了整个黑黄色的土地。  
  
“尖耳朵，尖耳朵？史波克！那儿有个活人！”  
“你们是……我是苏鲁光。”近距离开枪的震动让苏鲁耳鸣，甚至不太敢相信此时朝他说话的是两个“人类男性”。  
“苏鲁先生，我们来自南方实验室。我是史波克，这位是麦考伊医生。”  
“实验室……好吧，我是没想到还会有人在努力研究……他妈的我们已经在北美跑了三年。”苏鲁觉得脑子发晕，什么实验室？医生？南方？  
“麦考伊医生联合其他人，研发出S.O.L.*疫苗，可以治愈变成丧尸的人类，只是我们还没找到实验品。”【】批注：sol-拉丁语“太阳”词源  
“你们找不到实·验·品？”苏鲁撇撇嘴，觉得这简直就是一个笑话。  
“难道你指望脑浆外露或者大肠灌满苍蝇的丧尸能重获新生？我们需要新鲜的丧尸，然而史波克先生不同意在地堡里饲养丧尸。”  
“近距离接触任何活体丧尸都是不理智的，医生。”  
“我知道哪儿有新鲜的……只是他的脑袋上有个大洞，你们介意吗？”  
  
06.  
【】“柯克日记，3022年3月15日。我梦见了春天和黄杏。”【】  
  
  
柯克睁眼醒来时便看到眼前熟悉的录音笔，头部闪着一点红光表明天正在工作。他沙哑地说了一句话，喉咙里全是医用酒精和血液味，仿佛有变态用医用酒精给他彻底洗胃。他混沌不清地歪头，在洗白发黄的床单下面发现一条塑料管拖拽痕迹，胃酸瞬间又要涌上喉咙。  
“嗨，欢迎来到死后世界。”  
这个陌生又熟悉，冷静又尾音颤抖，就是个蹩脚的笑话。有人在他面前举着录音笔——它还能用，且电量充足。  
“请告诉我这个死后世界没有该死耳朵天使。”柯克说，同时抬起手拉住了那人洗得发白的短袖衬衫领子，领子下露出一道很浅的疤痕。  
“没有，吉姆，没有天使，只有一群怪人。”苏鲁停止录音，如获重负地喘了口气，指指身后继续说：“这是大E号庇护所。”柯克一眼就看到了高大的，戴着呼吸面罩，却扣着黝黑齐刘海锅盖头的男人，乌黑的眉毛挑到诡异的高度。“丧尸进化了吗，他？”  
“哦不，他是史波克，麦考伊医生的好助手。”  
“你要感谢史波克帮你洗胃，男孩。”接着走进一个蓄胡子男人，他长着一对柯克此生所见最锋利的绿眼睛。“这个庇护所也要不安全了，我们要离开这儿。既然你已经醒了……史波克，告诉斯考提明天出发。”  
“等等，阿光。”柯克拽住了苏鲁的袖子，低声问：“那你呢？你要和他们一起吗？”苏鲁不可置否地耸耸肩，没有说什么“我一定会和你在一起”的宣言，也没有立即跟上走出门的麦考伊医生。柯克摆出一个“我就知道”的微笑，接着直起身子：  
“我要和你们一起走。”  
  
END.  



End file.
